A father And Daughter: Torn By One Death
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Ino's mother died in child birth. Inoshi blames his own daughter. Will this family be torn apart? AUish. Rated M for violence.
1. Deadly Birth, She Wouldn't Do It

I do not own Naruto. I really wish I did though.

Beginning Notes: This is a story for father and daughter. To tell you the truth I've never had a father so this will be weird for me.

**A Father And Daughter Torn By One Death**

_**Chapter 1: Deadly Birth (She Wouldn't Do It)**_

_"You' ve been having some difficulties with the pregnancy."_

_A young brunette with liquid green eyes gazed worriedly up at the medic nin, "Wh- what do you mean!"_

_"It means you would be better off getting rid of the baby."_

_The woman started to panick, "No! I won't give up my child! I won't have an abortion! I won't!" _

_Her husband held her down. His pony-tail had come undone from their struggle and his blond hair flowed wildly. _

_"Calm down honey. Calm down." He soothed._

_"Shut up, Inoshi!" She screamed in the struggle, "Don't tell me to calm down, or call me **honey** when **our **child- when this- this bastard is telling us **I'm **going to have to get rid of my own child!"_

_"Shh. Shh." _

_The medic nin continued, "If you don't have an abortion. . . you'll die."_

_"**I don't care!**" The woman finally seethed out. Her answer to the medic nins and Inoshi's words were the same. She wouldn't give her baby up. The woman didn't even hear the part about her chances of dying in birth. She just grabbed the bar on either sides of the bed and clenched her teeth._

_She wouldn't do it. . . She wouldn't do it. . . _

_The woman, wife of Yamanaka Inoshi, died. The date was September 23rd. The day her child was born. A female. Named: Yamanaka Ino._

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl called. Her hair was a snowy white, but yellow enough to know she was a blond. Her eyes had the same liquid feel of her mothers, with the exeption of the color. When the little girl was happy or feeling anything positive her eyes were her fathers blue, but when she was upset her eyes turned blue- green. . . Reminding Inoshi far too well of his deceased wife. The same kind of anger the woman had when she had clenched her teeth and told him she wouldn't give up little Ino. No matter if she died or not.

_She wouldn't do it. . . She let herself be killed. _

"Daddy! I want you to meet my new friend!" As the little girl babbled on Inoshi nodded.

"And you can meet her later if her parents let her come to dinner. She's asking now!" Ino was so estatic. It must be some new friend.

The little girl moved to start dinner. She's known how to cook since she could stand. His daughter had to spend a lot of time staying the night at the Nara household because of her fathers missions. Ino was still too young to take care of herself.

"Oh and dad!" She went on, "I memorized another flower!"

"Ino, if you're going to work in the shop you need to memorize more than one flower a day."

"I know dad, but don't you want to know the one I remember today?"

". . . Like you're going to give me a choice. . ." he mumbled as she told him.

" Dendrobium. A haughty beauty."

He chuckled, "It must be someone special for you to remember that. Who'd you give the name to?"

"A boy- OW!" The boiling water spilled on her right arm and she was whimpering.

"Come on Ino! Put your hand over the sink! "

"I can't reach dad!"

He scooped her chair she used to help her cook with and picked her up to stand her on it.

"Ow! Daddy it hurts!"

"Put your arm under the cold water!"

Ino did as she was told and held her arm under it. She was still whimpering and sobs started to surface in the little girl.

"It still hurts! It still hurts!" Ino cried.

"Hold on! I'll go next door to see if our neighbors are home."

Their neighbors were an elderly couple who both were retired medic nins. Inoshi and his daughter are lucky, aren't they?

"D- daddy! The pain! It feels numb!" She called after a few minutes. Seeing spots in her eyes Ino suddenly knew she was going to pass out.

"D- dad. . ." The weak call came from Ino as she slid off the counter and onto the ground. The burn started to hurt again.

_"The burn. It will be there for the rest of her life." _

_"So there isn't anything you can do?"_

_"No."_

_"Is she going to wake up soon?"_

_". . . Tomorrow, by the most. "_

_"Sakura, is it? You should go home."_

_"O- okay. Can you tell Ino- chan I came to see her?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

Ino could hear footsteps in her half sleep, half conscious state. She listened to the conversations, trying to come fully awake.

_"You should remarry."_

_"Not now, Yoshino ." _

_"Do you think this kind of thing would've happened if you had remarried? OR if you can even stand up and ACT like a real father! You're just as bad as Shikaku."_

_"Hey!" Another male voice..._

_"Not now! I feel bad enough!"_

_"Don't raise your voice with me!"_

_"Then don't talk to me like you know what you're saying. Get out!"_

More footsteps. Ino wanted to blink her eyes open, but she couldn't move from her mind. Wasn't her arm the one hurt? Not her head?

_"Sir. Visiting hours are over."_

Ino felt a light pressure. She thought it was on her forehead, but right now she didn't really know where her forehead was.

_"Be safe Ino. I'll be back tomorrow."_

All the words faded away and the blond little girl waited a moment before deciding to sleep again.

She drifted off peacefully.

Inoshi felt beyond guilty. He was an awful father.

_If only Ino didn't know how to cook. . ._

_If only it wasn't so hard to please him. . ._

_If only he could stop thinking of Ino as the monstrous bitch who took his wifes life away. . ._

_He should know better._

_He was a jounin for Konoha._

_How could he convince himself that that innocent little girl, his own daughter, was something she was not?_

_Because he wanted a son. . ._

_Because he wanted his wife back. . . _

_Because Inoshi wished he wouldn't of let his wife go through with the birth. . ._

_He should have forced the woman to give up the child. . . To have an abortion. . ._

_If it wasn't for Ino. . ._

"How can I think of things like this?" Inoshi's voice cracked as tears spilled out of his eyes. He was the awful person. Ino was completly innocent. She was just a child.

. . . But she killed his wife. And Inoshi couldn't forgive her for that.

No, he couldn't forgive her for that.

_**End Chapter one.**_

Well. This one is pretty random, so yeah.

Review if you want another chapter!

Kinda sad isn't this?


	2. Out

_**Chapter 2: Out**_

Inoshi' s private wonderings and achohol left him to lose control of himself. The man was wondering down streets and alleys with no rightful place to go that wouldn' t bring him pain or get him kicked out.

It had been two days since Ino came out of the hospital with that nasty burn hanging above her fathers head... Two days and she was staying over at her little friends house tonight. That was a good thing. After yelling at the little girl to cover the burn Inoshi had to leave. He probably would've hit her for no reason if he didn't...

"Inoshi?" Inoshi heard his name and turned around. Realizing too late how drunk he was since he couldn't see straight. Leaning up against a pole, or wall (he couldn't tell) Inoshi shook his head before hearing the voice again.

"Inoshi. Wha- What? Are you drunk!?" Ugh. It was his best friends wife. The bitchiest woman he ever knew too!

"Go away... I'm just fine..." Inoshi slurred.

"No you are not! Now you're coming- Geeze! Inoshi-san! Your daughter better not be at home! Think of the poor girl for goodness sake!" Yoshino nearly screamed at the pathetic jounin. She hated to see him like this!

Inoshi pushed himself up pointing at what he thought was Yoshino, but turned out to be her son, Nara Shikamaru, "Now you- you sa list- littl- listen here-"

"Good god Inoshi! Quit yelling at my son, you moron!"

The proud Yamanaka growled out her and moved to leave her presense. Yoshino grabbed his arm and dealt a blow to knock him out. Inoshi sadly forgot under his drunken haze that his best friends wife was a ninja too.

_Just like his own wife was... Except Yoshino survived childbirth... His wife... Never did._

Two giggling girls surrounded the empty park. It was almost sunset and Sakura and Ino were just finishing their icecreams. They had snuck out of the pink haired childs house after they found there was nothing to do.

"Okay, " Ino started, "Truth or dare?"

Sakura glanced at her half eaten icecream, "Um... Truth?"

"Darn! I was hoping you would of said dare!"

The two friends giggled again. Forgetting the game they were playing. Continuing on their way to Ino's house to grab some board games, dolls and such.

Unlocking and opening the back door to her home Ino raced in with Sakura right behind her. The girls were giggling senslessly.

Ino looked around the house, "Hm.. I wonder where dad is..."

"Probably out somewhere visiting someone..." Sakura offered kindly. The girls went on up to Ino's bedroom.

The pink haired girl looked to her best friend again, "Let's stay here tonight. It's too dark to go back."

"Okay. Better call your mom."

"I will right now, where's your phone?"

Ino stood from her position on her bed, "Downstairs. I'll go with you."

"No. I'll be okay." Sakura stated bravely, earning a cheeky smile from Ino.

Walking back down the stairs, the emerald eyed girl felt fear climb her insides. It was dark, since they didn't turn on the lights they didn't need. Sakura crept down slowly. Jumping at every little sound.

At last she reached the phone and dialed her mother.

_"Hello?"_

"Um... Hi mommy."

_"Dear god, Sakura! Where have you been!?"_

"I'm staying at Ino's house for the night."

_"What!? No, you're not! You are coming straight home! Give me that girls' adress."_

"But- but mom!!"

_"No buts!!! You are coming straight home! Taking off like that. That girl is a bad influence on you."_

Sakura felt her anger rise, "No she's not!"

_"And now you're backtalking me? See that is exactly what I'm talking about!"_

"Goodbye mother!" Sakura huffed as she placed the phone back on the reciever.

"So she doesn't want you here." Ino stated, surprising her friend with a sudden heart attack.

Sakura felt her eyes drop to the floor, "It doesn't matter."

The blond shrugged, "Okay then. Let's forget about it and have fun."

"Okay." The pinkette piped.

Yoshino snapped at her husband as he carried Inoshi back to the man's house.

"He should stay at our house tonight! He's not in the condition to be around his child."

"It'll be okay, the girl's at a friends house tonight."

Yoshino folded her arms across her chest, "Still-"

"Still nothing. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Fine." She snapped. Worrying about the feeling she had about taking him home.

They unlocked the house and placed Inoshi on the couch. Leaving soon after with Yoshino still grumbling.

Sakura's observant ears heard movement downstairs. "What's that?"

Ino laughed at the other girl. "Don't be such a scaredy cat, Sakura. No one is here."

The pink haired girl nodded and the two were back to their game of dolls.

Inoshi snorted himself awake. Needing to use the bathroom. He was still half drunk and passed control; not that he cared at the moment. Falling off the couch Inoshi mostly dragged himself to the downstairs bathroom and all its glory.

After finishing up the man seemed in better shape. Inoshi walked clumsily around the house, grabbing at tables and walls to steady himself. He was angry and mean for no good reason. Or since he thought it was a good reason... It was because Ino was alive.

Stumbling up the stairs Inoshi headed towards his daughters room. The light was on... Wait. Wasn't she at a friends? No. He still made his way to her door. Right at the moment Inoshi couldn't care less what damage he inflicted. The man was too bound to the fact he had lost his love. Inoshi forgot that that love gave him a wonderful daughter.

Ah. He was at the door now. Uncontrolled wrath split the door apart. And Inoshi came charging in.

Ino and Sakura jerked their little heads towards the door that just got knocked down. The blonde girl recognized who was at her door and exclaimed, "Daddy!?"

"_You."_ The man spat. Coming towards his child, no towards his childs' friend? Inoshit couldn't tell anymore. Grabbing the nearest girl he lifted her a little above his head. "You killed my wife!"

"Sakura!" Ino screamed as she watched her father throw her friend across the room. Landing with a small crack by her bed.

The blonde feared her father. She was never afraid of her father. "Daddy? What's happened to you? Why did you do that to Sakura? She never did anything to you or mommy..." Ino inched towards her father as he knelt down. Placing two fingers between his eyes.

"No. No. You killed her Ino... It was you." The anger came back and Inoshi backhanded his daughter. Ino fell to the ground harshly. "**How dare you.**" Inoshi stumbled his way out of his daughters room and to his own bedroom to sleep off the rest of the achohol.

Ino sobbed on the ground before remembering Sakura's awful crash. She crawled her way over to her friend. Trying to remember all the things Iruka-sensei taught them about healing and checking over allies.

The pink hair girl was out, but as Ino moved her Sakura screamed in pain. The blonde became scared again that her dad would come in and hit them. Still Ino worked to hold Sakura on her back all the time whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ino didn't take her time to be quiet as she tried to run out of her home with her friend. On the way to the hospital.

_Was that even her rightful home anymore?_


End file.
